wings of fire
by GreenspireTC
Summary: in the book there is a war in my fanfic their is no war and it changes a lot of stuff.


Wings Of Fire Fanfiction

By Kayleigh McDonald

Explanation:

In the book, 20 years ago Queen Oasis was robbed of her treasure and murdered , having not given the rights to be queen to one of her three daughters a war was made. A few years later a prophecy was made saying that five dragonets would grow up to stop the war after 20 years. In my alternate universe Queen Oasis does not get murdered and that changes everything.

Prologue

Around 20 years ago, Queen Oasis was robbed of her treasure, but the first to wake up was Blister, Queen Oasis's least favorite daughter. She thought she heard noises and was checking to see. She turned the corner to the treasure room and realized that all the treasure was gone! She immediately leaped for the sky to look for a long search for the robbers, she flew away and was never seen again.

Clay, the Mudwing, was in another visit to the sky palace, he had been visiting since Queen Scarlet had done a survey of the kingdoms. Clay had become good friends with a Skywing named Peril. She had burning scales that someone could not touch without being seriously burned or killed. Peril and Clay had agreed to visit each other because she was lonely in the sky kingdom. So, Clay was visiting her once more and he was thinking about this when he flew into a group of two dragons. There was a Seawing and suddenly a Rainwing appeared flying next to her.

"Who are you?" asked Clay.

"I am Glory," said the rain wing.

"And I am Tsunami," said the seawing.

"And what are you two doing out here?" asked Clay.

"We're flying," said Glory.

"Why do you ask? Are you a guard?" asked Tsunami.

"No, i'm not a guard," Clay said nearly laughing.

"Okay good" said Tsunami .

"Where are you two going?" asked Clay.

"The sky kingdom" said Tsunami.

"Oh so am I!" said Clay.

"We should all go together!" said Glory, kind of sarcastically. So Clay, Tsunami, and Glory started flying to the sky kingdom. Later, they were at the sky kingdom .

"Why were you coming here anyway?"asked Clay.

"We've been visiting all the kingdoms in Prrythia" replied Tsunami. Suddenly they heard someone shouting and screaming, they ran towards the scene. There was a sandwing dragonet struggling against two sandwing guards.

Tsunami asked the guards "Why are you taking this sandwing dragonet?" .

One of the guards responded "she is a violation of Queen Oasis' laws and must be taken to the palace immediately".

"**Wait thats not fair!**" Tsunami grabbed for the dragonet, **who had been struggling the whole time. **This caught the guards by surprise and they loosened their grip for a second. The dragonet took advantage of this and pulled away. She jumped into the sky and started to fly away.

"Wait!" cried Tsunami. and she lept into the air and began flying behind her.

Clay and Glory looked at each other then leaped to follow Tsunami and the sandwing dragonet. They soon caught up with Tsunami and Clay asked, "Why are we following her?"

Tsunami replied "I want to know where she's going, plus I saved her."

Clay sighed. They followed her for a while before she stopped to rest, they all waited for a few minutes before dropping down. The dragonet was surprised when they dropped down and curled up her tail in a threatening way (sandwings have poisonous barbs on the end of their tails). Clay, Tsunami, and Glory jumped back immediately, but then clay noticed that she had no barb on the end of her tail and said, "Wait, you have no barb! Why is your tail like that? Is that why the sandwing guards wanted you?"

The sandwing looked disappointed for a second then answered, "My tail is like this because I was born like that, and that is part of the reason the sandwing guards wanted me. I don't know the rest it's 'royal secrets.'"

"Oh," said Clay. "By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Sunny." Said the sand wing.

"Ok Sunny, would you like to travel with us?" asked Tsunami.

"Ok" said Sunny. And then they all jumped into the air.

It was quiet for a while before Sunny asked " Where are we going?"

"To the next kingdom," said Glory. Suddenly a black blur appeared in front of them and quickly came into focus and appeared as a nightwing dragonet. "Who are you!?" said Glory sounding completely surprised. The nightwing looked up and smiled as if he knew them.

He shouted, "Clay!,Tsunami!,Glory!,Sunny!"

"Who are you?' Glory asked again slightly annoyed.

"How do you know our names?" added Clay.

"You are all asleep" said Starflight "The dream visitor…"he trailed off then said "ok let me explain. This is not the real world! you all fell asleep along with the rest of Prythia, we tried to use the dream visitor" he held out his hand, in it was a tiny jewel shaped like a star "its animus touched (an animus dragon is a dragon born with magical powers that allow it to manipulate objects) the animus magic backfired and sent prythia into a dream of an alternate universe with no war".

"What war?" asked Tsunami.

"I still don't know your name" said Glory.

"How can you prove it?" asked Sunny.

"I'm Starflight" said the nightwing. "And i'll prove it like this" He held up a poster and said, "Read this." Clay read the poster it said "Wanted, sandwing known as "Viper." "look closely at the poster." Said Starflight.

Clay looked at the poster the letters read "tewand dsna gwni wnnok ds V"r i"ep. "the letters are all scrambled!" said clay, "but i can read it perfectly!".

"Thats what happens in dreams," said Starflight.

"It does!" cried Glory "I read about it in a scroll, your mind can't focus on words in dreams!".

"I still don't believe you." said Tsunami.

"Ok then ill prove it to you." said starflight, "Your hatchery has been raided by a mysterious attacker for years who has killed all the eggs" he paused then said "their was a war and we were the dragonets of a prophecy that says we can stop it so our eggs were stolen from their nest and raised underneath a mountain in a cave, if your egg hadn't been stolen you would have died."

Tsunami became frozen. "Do you see?" asked Starflight.

"I do see! I remember!" exclaimed Tsunami.

"Ok maybe this is true." said Clay a bit nervously "but if it is, how do we get out of the dream?"

"We need ananymus " said Starflight.

"Well?, what are we waiting for!" said Glory

The End

I gave you a lot of feedback about dialogue. I fixed a whole section for you so that you could see how it should look. Then, I want you to fix the rest, please. I love the story so far, although not much is happending. I wonder where you are going and what you have planned for all of the characters. Pretty cool story, Kayleigh.


End file.
